Unanimous Theme Song
The Unanimous Theme Song is the theme song sang by all of Unanimous' members, for all of season 1. Until June 12, 2013, formerly Priscilla Presley's death, Birdo and Yoshi recorded a song for all of the members of the team Unanimous (the team has 23 members, including Yoshi and Birdo, and the 21 men, and sometimes Peach and Daisy). On the week of the 2014 Ironman 70.3 Boise, Germany wanted to do is a "Firestone 600 and Ironman song", so that Germany can enter as defending champ from last year. The last time a season contestant competed in an Ironman 70.3 was Hines Ward, from team Ukraine, in season 2. Backbone Theme Song is also part of the season, expect it is sang by the women of this season. Evan Cundal was replaced by Hanae Kimura during the theme song. However after her death on June 16, 2014, she is replaced by Shizuka Arakawa. Additions These people can be added whatever which week it is. *Week 1: Hanae Kimura, Vera Lynn, Taylor Swift, Zsa Zsa Gabor *Week 2: Esther Williams, Misao Okawa *Week 3: Mitsue Nagasaki (died 11 days after Williams, and five days after Kimura, Presley, and Yoshi) *Week 4: Susannah Jones *Week 5: Brazil *Week 6: Argentina *Week 7: Three New Men *Week 8: Italy and Kazakhstan None of Unanimous were added in season 4 week 21 because of the crash of team Brazil that shocked all of the seasons. Gallery Theme Songs Each song has 30 members (expect for week 1, has 29). Princess Peach said that she died June 12, 2013, but was still alive according to the Ben and Toad's Contest Foundation. The song was determined, and as usual, announced by one of the two captains. Week 1 The original 23 (but Evan Cundal) is in the theme song. The members are: 22/23 of the original members. Birdo wanted to add 7 out of the required eight supercentenarians because she has a Golden Oldies and a Golden Youngest. SC's added by Birdo were: Hanae Kimura, Emma Morano-Martinuzzi, Jeralean Talley, Maria Gravigi-De Candia, Hatsue Ono (from week 1 to week 3), and Misao Okawa (who will be starting directing in week 2). Clive Dunn and Oscar Niemeyer sang only this week. The song's tune that Birdo and Yoshi said is to "Loca" by Shakira (The English version only). VERSE ONE Yoshi, Jiroemon Kimura, Birdo (including Yuka Fujimori): BATC! BATC! Dance today! BATC! BATC! Everyone else: We're a bit late! We're a bit late! We love to beat Justyna Kowalczyk! And we wish that Karine Ruby was alive. Week 2 Esther Williams was added in week 2. The song that Birdo said is "In My Head" by Jason Derulo. Germany and Slovakia were added in this week. All the wheelchair people was not part of week 2. LYRICS Yoshi: BATC! Birdo! Yoshi, Birdo, Yoshi, Birdo, Yoshi, Birdo Let's start! Jiroemon Kimura: Everyone's lookin' for fun. OH! Ain't that you're on this season. OH! You ain't gonna dance without five Italys. OH! Birdo: ALL: Week 3 Mitsue Nagasaki was added in week 3 after Cundal's elimination. Hatsue Ono's last week featured in the theme song. The song that Birdo said is to "Runaway" by Avril Lavigne. LYRICS Yoshi: Get up early in the morning and participate Clashed the season and we're not going to be late This season is gonna work because it is in range Looks like this season is going to rule Looks like me and Birdo are going to win Yes, we can, we could beat the other team We clashed our way to beat Backbone Today let's win and beat the other And we feel we're not dead We can keep this up Don't you wanna lose? ALL: I just wanna win and beat Backbone Winning a task is hard to do Forgot about this season and contestants, and announcers, yeah. I just wanna win and get this team Winning so easy it hurts like bad Forget about this season and contestants, and announcers, yeah. (The song ends with Misao Okawa's crown being her's now) Week 4 Susannah Jones was added in week 4 after Ford's elimination. They did Wannabe by The Spice Girls. Due to Okawa's death after St Petersburg where Germany's team ended fourth in 2015, they changed the lyrics again. LYRICS All: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell us what you want, what you really, really want I'll tell you what I want, what you really, really want So tell us what you want, what you really, really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really be on the season! VERSE ONE Yoshi: Wake up in the early morning, Terue Ashida starts the task Going on BATC, won't put up bad words Now don't go wasting our precious time When you're on the season, you make up new friends Birdo & Jiroemon Kimura (now Birdo and Yoshi): Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I'll tell you what I want, what you really really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really be on the season! CHORUS ALL: If you wanna be on the season, you gotta have lots of fun. The tasks are easy or hard, they're for everyone If you wanna be on the season, this is what you have Terue Ashida, Misao Okawa, and contestants, chill with Terue in Brazil VERSE TWO Yoshi & Birdo: Season 1's a new season, and it's looking so fine Even though there's no Clive Dunn, we win a task Winners and losers, announcers and judges If you tell Birdo that you're not having fun, then we'll say "You're wrong!". Birdo & Jiroemon Kimura: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I'll tell you what I want, what you really really want So tell us what you want, what I really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really, really be on the season! ALL: If you wanna be on the season, you gotta have lots of fun The tasks are easy or hard, they're for everyone If you wanna be on the season, this is what you have Terue Ashida, Misao Okawa, and contestants, chill with Terue in Brazil Yoshi & Birdo: So here's the story from A-Z, you wanna be on the season? Listen to Terue carefully Misao checks for points, Yoshino's making cards Terue announces the results, Maria G. runs the other team Sabrina's car, Birdo's helmet, other unanimous Edna Yoshi & Jiroemon Kimura: And as for me? 116 YEARS! ALL: Unanimous team is on a roll, now watch us here we go! Unanimous team is on a roll, now watch us here we go! ALL: If you wanna be on the season, you gotta have lots of fun The tasks are easy or hard, they're for everyone If you wanna be on the season, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta You gotta have lots of fun! Unanimous team is on a roll, now watch us here we go! Unanimous team is on a roll, now watch us here we go! Current version: Yoshi: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want So tell us what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna be on this show! Birdo: Wake up in the morning, starting the task Going to do a task, won't put up a fuss Now don't go wasting our precious time When you're on the season, you make up new friends Week 5 None of them added due to the first firing of any season 15 contestant. They did "Mambo Number 5" by Lou Bega. Yoshi, Birdo & Misao Okawa (now just Birdo and Yoshi): Ladies & gentlemen This is season song number 5 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Everybody be on the season so let's win With the Unanimous team up to Kyoto Now were finally there but I really don't wanna Have no Jiroemon Kimura last week (this line was said by Birdo on June 12, 2013, everyone's death date) Week 6 Tune to: All Star by Smash Mouth. Misao Okawa: My mother came and told me you're being on this season. It's time to get yourself out of bed. Got my red-green glasses and my helmet, hope she picked me on the team And some pants so that we don't get cold... Yoshi: Well, The season's start coming and they don't stop coming Unanimous is our name and we hit the ground running. Now we're on the season to have some fun, morning announcements done, is Jiroemon Kimura calling? Yoshi & Birdo: So much to do so much to see Can anyone find Misao Okawa or Jeralean Talley? You'll never know if you don't participate. Come on don't hit Jiroemon Kimura. ALL: Hey season we're on this show get you're clothes on go play Hey season we're on this show gonna be a good task Spend the week with Misao Okawa Participating in tasks where the fun doesn't end... Yoshi: It's the best show and the announcer wants to love it We win tasks because Backbone wants to lose Participating in all tasks The judges give scores for dancing The tasks were in, we always beat Backbone Share with Terue Ashida as she announces results Jiroemon Kimura's better. How about Toad? That's the way the announcer says, winning the task. ALL: Hey season we're on this show get you're clothes on go play Hey season we're on this show gonna be a good task Spend the week with Misao Okawa Participating in tasks were the fun doesn't end.... 2014 World Cup version: The Brazil 2014 version was adopted during the 2014 FIFA World Cup, in the group stage, after their first game. Yoshi: My mother came and told me you're being on this season. It's time to get yourself out of bed. Got my attendance and my pen, hope I check the list And some pants so that we don't get cold... Birdo: Well, the season's start coming and they don't stop coming Unanimous is our name and we hit the ground running Now were on the show to do tasks, morning announcements done, is Gilles Marini calling? So much to do so much to see Can anyone find Juan Pablo Montoya? You'll never know if you don't participate Come on now don't be shy. ALL: Hey show were on this season now get your attendance go check Hey show were on this season now gonna be a good task Spend the week with Tony Kanaan Participating in tasks where the fun doesn't end.... Yoshi: We go to IndyCar races through the pit lane We sing songs, playing tasks it's always a pleasure Winning in some tasks Brazil or Colombia it's a piece of cake The soccer games we watch are getting cool The field is getting better so you might score Helio Castroneves won Detroit 2. How about us? That's the way we do it and we might finish in the top 3. ALL: Hey show were on this season now get your attendance go check Hey show were on this season now gonna be a good task Spend the week with Tony Kanaan Participating in tasks where the fun doesn't end..... Week 7 Tune to California Gurls by Katy Perry (and Snoop Dogg). Vera Lynn: Greetings contestants. Let's participate in tasks. Yoshi: We know this season Like this season's getting points Warm, cold, and hot There must be contestants in the task Birdo: Season, tasks and contestants Participating under the crown (yes) We need to keep it up Trying to win this week's task (yeah) Week 8 Tune to I Love It (I Don't Care) by Icona Pop. Ukraine was shocked about the big fire of France. ALL: We got this feeling that the season 1 is airing now We clashed our way into the top now it's our turn We're Unanimous we are the best and we fight fair and square We clashed our way into the top CHORUS: Season One! We love it! (times ten) Week 9 Tune to: Stick to the Status Quo Vera Lynn: You can win There's nothing but tasks When I am on this season on a task But I've got a contestant Yoshi's tasks of obsession And we're gonna win this task ALL: Everybody gather around Misao Okawa: If Jiroemon Kimura calls Yoshi, Then I have you guys We love this show Jerry Lewis: What? Emmitt Smith: Contestants, announcers and even Koto Okubo. ALL: Not another sound! Misao Okawa: We hope to make our trip to Kyotango Week 10 Tune to: Arthur Theme song. Peach, Daisy, Both Kimuras: The days I participate in season tasks to come to this show I can't wait to make new friends. ALL: And I say HEY (HEY) (Hanae and Jiroemon Kimura do it first, then others repeat.)! What a wonderful kind of show. Where you can learn to win or lose And get along with each other ALL: You gotta listen to the announcer Listen to Terue Ashida Listen to the announcer, win some week tasks Open up your arms, open up your ears. Beat Backbone and make this season look good by winning this task Participating in all tasks and it comes from Ashida Unanimous rules! (Unanimous rules) And jump in the sweeper like a fishy fool. ALL: And I say HEY (HEY) (Hanae and Jiroemon Kimura do it first) What a wonderful kind of show. Where you can to win or lose (times nine) Week 11 Tune to: You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift. Princess Peach: You're on this season with Jiroemon Kimura - we have won You're going to a favourite task of mine 'Cause it's the season and we wanna win this task. Flying to Kyotango - it's your week to win. Practice our week song, gonna show that we wanna win. We beat Backbone, so we'll sing as we can do it. ALL: We wear long pants and long sleeve shirts Gotta beat the other team and don't forget your money Because we're going to a place where you're able to find Just what you're lookin' for, you ain't heard this song before. CHORUS ALL: 'Cause when you see the show You're gonna get excited It's the best place in the world We play as winners You belong this show, you belong this show. Princess Daisy: Walking through the OLG store with your entire team You're day has been awesome and nothing lasts forever. Laughing on this show, thinking to yourself "Hey, Jiroemon Kimura, is the best!" Week 12 Tune to Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, to comprise both the Arm Mleter event and the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. Her team is the other Backbone. VERSE ONE Yoshi: There's some people on the team They're not making any swear Staff all over having fun Lots of fun till we're done Yoshi: So much awesome stuff to do We'll go to the lucky store Mama tells us about the rules So we know that we can do Birdo: All the season staff here are all full of cheer it's cool, you know It's a brand new season but I'm pretty sure it rules, yeah. ALL: (Unanimous) We go shopping by the task And we wanna beat Backbone Then we wear some colder pants (Unanimous) Go shopping with our team And we shop because it's cold So we wanna win this show (Unanimous) Arm Melter and shopping Always having lots of laughs This show really is a blast (Unanimous) Yeah, we're gonna sing our song We will sing it loud and strong And everyone can sing along (Unanimous) We aaaall love this show (Unanimous) We aaaall love this show Yoshi: Backbone shows us how to shop So are money can really go Then we head out to Italy Hope this thing doesn't break Week 13 Tune to SpongeBob Theme Song. VERSE ONE Yoshi: Are you ready contestants? I can help you All: Who is over 15 and is on this show? Ben and Toad's Contest! What season of this show is this? BATC Season 1! If you can find it, which way it is? The right or left side. READY! Ben and Toad's Contest! Ben and Toad's Contest! Ben and Toad's Contest! Week 14 Tune to 12 Days of Christmas. Birdo: To Fill the Sack for Santa. This is what we need. All: And a help for all other contestants. Yoshi: To fill the sack for Santa. This is what we need. Yoshi: Two Yuna Kims. All: And a help for all other contestants. Victor An: To fill the sack for Santa. This is what we need. Vera Lynn: Three Mao Asadas. Yoshi: Two Yuna Kims. All: And a help for all other contestants. Apolo Anton Ohno and Ekaterina Tudegesheva: To fill the sack for Santa. This is what we need. Birdo: Four Juan Pablo Montoyas. Vera Lynn: Three Mao Asadas. Yoshi: :Two Yuna Kims. All: And a help for all other contestants. Lionel Messi and Luis Suarez: To fill the sack for Santa. This is what we need. All: Five Uruguays! Birdo: Four Juan Pablo Montoyas. Vera Lynn: Three Mao Asadas. Yoshi: Two Yuna Kims. All: And a help for all other contestants. Week 15 Tune to: Chicken Fried. Only the Brazilian can say the first lyrics of the song. Helio Castroneves: You know I like my Season 1 Brazilian food on a Friday night A season shirt that fits just right And a flight back home Yoshi: Well we are starting a task underneath a city And that's where the task is Sweet ones, season tasks, and season food Where the season starts And my season it's not much to talk about But it's filled with fun that's grown in our life After BATC1 Argentina, Colombia and Ecuador will join this song. FIFA World Cup: Brazil Song Unanimous wrote a song about the FIFA World Cup in Brazil after the 2014 Indy 500. All: FIFA World Cup! FIFA World Cup! Brazil, Brazil, Brazil, Brazil FIFA World Cup! FIFA World Cup! Brazil, Brazil, Brazil, Brazil Birdo: 32 teams are participating in this tournament Including host nation Brazil Only the top two move on while the lowest is out They take place all around Brazil Including Sao Paulo Rio de Janeiro Salvador Fontaleza Porto Alegre Yoshi: So Norway, Poland, and Canada did not qualify The ones failing will play Division I And if you finish last You will be relegated To Division II All: We're gonna win ALL THE TIME! ALL THE TIME! ALL THE TIME! So we're gonna win ALL THE TIME! ALL THE TIME! ALL THE TIME! Yeah Changes After June 12, 2013, they changed it. Season 5 Week 11 Germany will record a song in Bogota involving their song about the Carrera de Estrellas. Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Unanimous Category:Backbone